


Extra Episode

by huntersai



Series: Restart [5]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersai/pseuds/huntersai
Summary: 接在第三章之後類似番外篇的搞笑短篇





	Extra Episode

早晨。

「好啦，該來為大家準備早餐了。」

迦勒底廚房主宰者之一，大家的姊姊——布狄卡，不論身處特異點還是荒郊野外，也要每天為眾人準備好美味可口的佳餚，這是她賦予自己的使命。

「今天要煮些什麼呢～」

腦中想著各式各樣不同料理，布狄卡伸出手正想撥開設置為廚房之帳篷的布幕時，卻聽到裡面似乎傳出料理中的聲響。但是，這時間除了自己以外應該不可能有別人在啊，她懷著疑惑走了進去。

「……哈啊？」布狄卡睜大眼睛，簡直無法相信眼前的景象，「皇帝…尼祿？你在這裡幹什麼？」

「喔喔！是布狄卡啊。如汝所見，余正在料理中。」尼祿轉頭對布狄卡微笑後，隨即回去面對她眼前冒著煙的鍋子。

「這不用你說我也看得出來。我是想問你為何會在這裡！」

布狄卡現在心情非常不好，甚至覺得一日晨之美全都被這個擅闖她的領域之侵入者破壞殆盡了。

「你知道我很討厭你吧，我要做早餐給大家了，快離開這裡。」她冷漠地說，對於生前不共戴天的仇人，能忍住不暴怒已經是她的極限，不想再與這個人相處多任何一秒。

「抱歉啊，本來以為能在汝進來前結束的。」尼祿不改笑容說著，「余正在為余的奏者準備特別豐盛的餐點，再有勞汝多等一下吧！快要完成了。」

「奏者……？」布狄卡皺起眉頭，這名稱還是第一次聽到。

「唔姆！她在之前的戰鬥受了傷，體內魔力也所剩無幾，正躺在病床上受苦。余想為她做點什麼，所以才想到這個辦法！」

至於尼祿本人所受的傷，則已治療到不影響正常行動的程度。兩者待遇的差別是源自於魔力資源的不足，因此以身為戰鬥要員的從者為優先治療對象。尼祿當然有針對這點表達強烈的不滿，但馬上就被白野阻止了。

既然這樣那只好自己採取行動！這麼想的尼祿很快地決定以美味又營養的菜餚來好好補充她的奏者的精力，也就是皇帝之所以會出現在廚房的來龍去脈。

 

「啊，是喔……」布狄卡所知目前躺在醫務帳篷內的人只有一個，就是和尼祿搭檔的概念禮裝，原來所謂奏者是指那個孩子啊。

太難以置信了。皇帝尼祿，那個聞名世界恣意妄為的暴君，竟然正在為別人製作料理？呵呵，真是好笑。  
尼祿的行為理由無法與自己認識的暴君相符合，布狄卡覺得頭痛了起來。

「然後啊，余想說製作東洋式的料理，奏者應該會比較喜歡。」尼祿打了兩顆蛋到碗內攪拌後倒到鍋子裡，「叫做…煎蛋卷？印象中是這樣的東西！」

「等一下！！你做成炒蛋了啦！」布狄卡緊急伸出手阻止尼祿翻炒蛋液的動作，但已經來不及了。

「喔喔！那就改成做炒蛋吧！美味就好，哈哈哈！」尼祿毫無悔意大笑著說，並且倒了一堆白色粉末進去，大概是糖吧。

慢著，難道說……

 

「皇帝陛下？請問一下你料理的經驗是……？」

「唔？以前曾隨性做過幾次，但馬上就膩了！沒問題，余可是有皇帝特權！料理技能自然也是輕而易舉！」

好的，也就是零經驗的意思。

這是少女漫畫嗎？想做便當給喜歡的前輩吃的少女，卻因為初次料理而失敗連連甚至便當爆炸的戲碼？

布狄卡望向尼祿手邊一盤看似是完成品的東西，她正將炒好的蛋舖上去。只能說……慘不忍睹，炒蛋恰好讓那團物體的顏色具有彩虹的紅橙黃綠藍靛紫色，到底是如何才能做出這種鮮豔色彩的料理！？這對布狄卡來說是一輩子，再加上英靈的這一輩子等於兩輩子也無法解出的難題。

再這樣下去那個概念禮裝的孩子毫無懸念的會死掉。不是死於負傷而是死於食物恐怖攻擊！想到這裡布狄卡不禁冷汗直流。

「我、我試吃一點看看……」身為廚房主宰者，布狄卡自覺有義務替眾人把關食物的品質，她拿起桌上的湯匙挖了一點疑似食物的物體，顫抖著放進自己的口中。

 

「嗚嗚、噢嘔……喔嘎啊啊……！」布狄卡　發出　類似屍變中的叫聲　吞下去了！

 

「嗯？還、還不錯，意外的。」剛才因為外觀的第一印象直覺認為一定很難吃，沒想到咀嚼後意料之外的味道不錯，搞不好是皇帝特權真的奏效了。

「余用心製作的料理當然是美味的！」尼祿驕傲地挺起胸膛說。

原來如此，這也是少女漫畫的俗套之一，雖然外觀看起來和有毒化學物質沒什麼兩樣卻居然是好吃的反差。布狄卡點點頭，心中默念千萬遍感謝神沒有讓她吃完後吐血三升，畢竟現在尚未到回去見她老公和女兒們的時候。

 

「唔……東洋式飯盒內一定會有的，像是紅色小章魚一樣的那個！余想做！」尼祿靈光一閃，右手變出她的愛劍，「好！余立刻就去捕一隻章魚回來做！」

「等等等、等等！那個才不是用章魚做的！是香腸啦！」  
「什麼！！失望……」

布狄卡費盡力氣才將正要走出帳篷的尼祿拉回來。不行了，即使味道還可以，身為廚房主宰者也不能放任這個暴君再繼續肆意妄為下去。同時是為了要成為試毒者，噢不，是食用者的那個孩子著想，應該到了布狄卡挺身而出的時刻了。

「我來幫忙吧……」  
「當真！？感謝汝布狄卡！雖說余的料理已幾近完美，有汝在就更加好了！」  
「唉……」

哪來的自信啊這傢伙！布狄卡憤恨地走去拿出儲藏箱中的一包香腸丟給尼祿，簡短指示：「切。」

「唔姆！切可是余最拿手的！」這次尼祿可不是誇大其辭了，她用菜刀使出不愧為Saber的刀法俐落地切分著香腸。

另一方面布狄卡也沒有閒著，在旁邊挑選接下來預定會使用到的食材，心不在焉的隨口問了尼祿一句。

「難不成你喜歡她？那個奏者。」

 

咚！！

 

「啊——！！搞什麼啊，我的砧板被你切掉一塊了啦！」那可是長久以來陪伴她到現在的無毒抗菌砧板耶！標價十萬QP的高級品！  
「還不是因為汝問那什麼敏感問題的緣故！余不小心手滑就……」  
「哪裡敏感啊！你不是整天在迦勒底大聲嚷嚷喜歡這個喜歡那個的嗎！？」  
「別把余說成風流成性似的！雖然余確實是比較多情一些……畢竟世間可愛的事物實在太多了！」

布狄卡的白眼已經快要翻到天邊，這個人又開始恬不知恥地粉飾她那根本就是花心的事實了。光是這個觀念，一生僅專情於丈夫的布狄卡就完全無法接受。

「但是！即便汝大概不會相信，余對真正喜愛的東西可是一心一意的！」

「嘿～～這樣喔～～所以你是承認喜歡那個孩子了？」

「嗚、咕……余不回答這種誘導性的問題！不予置評！No comment！」尼祿上下揮著手中的菜刀，整張臉紅通通的。

特地換成英語說的意義在哪！？真是欲蓋彌彰的最佳範例。  
不過，這種反應反而引起布狄卡的興趣了。

 

「我的印象中是個沉默寡言的孩子呢……」布狄卡努力從腦海中撈出一點記憶，那個概念禮裝的孩子怎麼看都不會令人覺得可能和這位華麗到過剩的皇帝扯上關係，簡直可以說是全然相反的類型。

「汝說奏者嗎？的確是不多話，所以汝一定不知道奏者擁有一副美麗的嗓音，像是婉轉的鳥鳴聲一樣無論聽幾次都是如此悅耳。還有……」

「啊～～～～好啦好啦！」布狄卡趕緊大聲阻止尼祿用閃閃發光的眼神繼續說下去，不然以她滔滔不絕的程度可不是一時半刻能結束的。

真是夠了， 她一點也不想聽什麼戀愛故事，更何況是仇人的。

「閉上嘴好好做你的飯，不是要給重要的人吃的嗎？」  
「唔、唔姆……」

但是，一心一意啊……這個詞語她並不討厭。

能夠讓那個皇帝口出此言的對象到底是何方神聖，布狄卡非常好奇。

因此眼下就先幫助那孩子渡過這次恐怖料理的難關吧。

 

最終尼祿如願拿著堪稱色香味俱全的餐點去探望她的奏者，自然就不用多說了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝看完的大家~~  
> 最近台版FGO泳裝賽車活動有布狄卡啊，就突然想到可以寫寫這樣的故事  
> 不知道我的搞笑sense夠不夠呢，我是很喜歡搞笑作品啦XD
> 
> 還是要聲明一下官方其實沒有對尼祿的廚藝有過很深入的描寫  
> 印象中就是滿好吃的這樣，所以文中為了效果有誇張化一些


End file.
